Edited versionAn added adventure from the D Quar
by Farah Lexington
Summary: This story shall play along as the chapters progress.


Chapter 1/Introduction  
  
Daine dunked her head underneath the cool stream water. It felt good to be able to take care of her womanly needs. As she scrubbed away all the grime of two weeks, she found herself looking at the water. It was virtually nothing, yet it could wash away dirt and even sooth the muscles. It was quite a mysterious prospect, she could not figure it out. Then Daine noticed Numair's large figure appear from among the brush. She hand been so dazed simple-mindedly thinking about the mind-boggling anatomy of water, that she had not noticed Numair and forgot to warn him. The water was only waste high and Daine's body was completely nude. She turned red in the face and slid down beneath the water. When Numair realized where he was, he blushed also and took cover behind the brush.  
"Um, ah, excuse me Daine, I forgot that you were bathing."  
" It's alright, I am finishing as we speak, I'll ah, get my clothes on now."  
  
Daine was a little discouraged that she could not finish her bath properly, but she didn't much mind.  
Daine was a girl of 17, yet very tall. Although she was almost two heads bellow Numair, Numair stood over six and one half feet tall. Even though Daine was large in stature, she was slim and was very attractive. Her brunette, wavy locks reached down to slim shoulders and was full atop her head. Her grey blue eyes fell upon everything that she noticed with character and curiosity.  
  
When Daine climbed out of the stream, she dried herself off with a cloth that she had brought with her. She then dressed herself in her legendary outfit. She slipped on her loin cloth and breast band first, then put each leg into a pair of sky blue breeches. Pulling over a cotton shirt, Daine was careful to pull the badger claw necklace from beneath the cloth. Buttoning up the long sleeved shirt, Daine looked around the clearing, wondering where Numair had scurried off to. She then pulled on her buckskin tunic and then a pair of thin socks, and finally her knee-high boots.  
  
She grabbed her quiver and long bow as she made her way through the brush, trying to spot the camp again. When she found it, she didn't see Numair. She prepared herself a scanty breakfast of a biscuit and an apple. As she chewed thoughtfully, with apple and biscuit in her mouth, she glanced over to rustling bushes. Numair emerged from the forest with a shirt full of black, plump berries. Where his shirt depressed, it was soaked. A sure sign that he had washed the berries. She was glad his reluctant mind set of common sense had kicked in. She didn't want to be poisoned, defeated by microscopic bacteria that lingered on such delectable berries such as these.  
  
Daine handed Numair a biscuit and an apple, after he dumped the berries into a nearby basket, lined in leaves. "Thanks, I'm starved." The man eats the whole biscuit in two bites and the apple in five. "Sure, its your payment for going and painfully picking these berries." Daine sarcastically stresses the word 'painfully' giving a slight mocking edge to her voice. "Yeah, now my breakfast has turned into something I have to earn?" Daine excuses the question and walks over to her ebony, grey pony, Cloud. She is a strong equine, even though only standing 14.7 hands and plump. Cloud was definitely an exceptional color. It started a dark grey; shaggy, yet lightened when it met with different angles of the sun. She also had a black mane and tail. Its shade was of the darker grays of her coat. She had dark, meaningful eyes. Even for expression-filled eyes, you could not detect her feelings.  
Even though strong and stubborn at times, she had a wonderful disposition and loved her life of traveling with Daine, it pleased her to be around the person that she could connect and loved the most.  
  
Daine goes into her pack and finds the sack of grain. She takes two handfuls from the bag and lays it on a rock. She takes a half apple, rapped in waxed paper and takes a few bites and lays them with the feed. "You aren't having too many extras, since, you've had unlimited grazing for about a week now." She smiles at the horse and gives her a pat on the withers. She takes out a soft bristled brush and starts swiping it across Cloud's flanks.  
"Are you ready to pack up and start moving?" Numair asks the question with a bit of anxiety in his voice.  
"One minute, she still has some burs in her forelock, I'll only be five minutes." Daine puts the brush away, and starts rapidly running her fingers through her horses forelock, removing all the treacherous burs that may carry parasites that nest in the eyes of animals. Daine then uses a hard bristeled brush to remove the loose hair, dust and dirt from clouds saddle area.  
  
When the two have saddled their horses, they hook saddle bags and pouches to the saddles. Taking reins in hands, they mount their horse and head for the trail. They start west for the ferry to Carthak.  
  
?  
  
This is the first chapter of my fanfic. I hope that you guys liked it. I might of messed up on heights, sorry, I couldn't find any info in the books. It's pretty much an intro so there isn't much going on, don't panic, the story will kick off in the second chapter. Listen there are many ponies over 14.7 hands. I know, I ride horse and know a lot about them. If this pony was any shorter, she wouldn't be able to carry Daine the way she does. No matter how strong she was. 


End file.
